Megumi Ogata
Megumi Ogata (緒方 恵美, born June 6, 1965) is a Japanese voice actress, and singer from the Greater Tokyo Area. As a singer, she goes by the name em:ou. She attended Tokai University, but left due to a lack of interest. She is also best known for voicing Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda from the Danganronpa Series, Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon, Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, Tier Harribel from Bleach, and Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Not only that she is known for playing Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 along with Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue in Cardcaptor Sakura. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ai to Yuki no Pig Girl Tonde Burin – Mucchi (Ep. 28) *Android Ana Maico 2010 – Ryoko Masudamasu *Angel Beats! – Ayato Naoi *Angel Heart – Yan Fanyui *Aokana Four Rhythm Across the Blue – Aoi Kagami *Assassination Classroom – Itona Horibe *Assassination Classroom Season 2 – Itona Horibe *B'tX – Karen *Black Jack – Keaton (karte 4) *Black Jack 21 – Triton (Ep. 5) *Bleach – Tier Harribel (Espada) *Captain Tsubasa J – Young Taro Misaki *Cardcaptor Sakura – Yue/Yukito Tsukishiro *Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card – Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue *Case Closed – Ayako Nagai (Ep. 31) *Chaika The Coffin Princess – Ricardo Gavanni *Clamp School Detectives – Hikaru Kisaragi (Ep. 8) *Danganronpa The Animation – Makoto Naegi *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc – Makoto Naegi & Nagito Komaeda *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Future Arc – Makoto Naegi *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Hope Arc – Makoto Naegi & Nagito Komaeda *Devil Lady – Aoi Kurosaki (Ep. 5) *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation – Young Yamato Hotsuin *Divine Gate – The Narrator *Dragon Ball Z – Old Woman (Ep. 201) *Elemental Gelade – Rasati Fadeless (Eps. 9-11) *Flame of Recca – Aki *Full Moon o Sagashite – Izumi Rio *Getbackers – Clayman *Ghost Stories – Akane of the Broadcast Room (Ep. 18) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Yokoshima's Mother, Announcer (Ep. 22), Boy (Ep. 18), Ship Ghost (Ep. 17), Swimsuit Ghost (Ep. 13), Window Gal (Ep. 2) & Young Shacho (Ep. 5) *Gokudo – Miroku (Eps. 22 - 23) *Great Teacher Onizuka – Julia Murai (Eps. 7, 35) *Hamatora – Momoka (Eps. 7 - 12) *Hanada Shonen shi – Hitomi Yokomizo & Hitoshi Yokomizo *Kamisama Dolls – Kii chan *Kiko Sennyo Rouran – Reika Ryuu *Kino no Tabi the Beautiful World the Animated Series – Sou *Konohana Kitan – Tsubaki & Okami *Love, Election and Chocolate – Oboro Yumeshima *Magic Knight Rayearth – Princess Emeraude *Magic Knight Rayearth 2 – Eagle Vision & Princess Emeraude *Magical Girl Raising Project – Cranberry *Majikoi Oh! Samurai Girls – Cookie *Marude Dameo – Girl (Ep. 45) *Medaka Box Abnormal – Misogi Kumagawa *Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen SC – Jurio *Neo Ranga – Mei Ohmori *Neon Genesis Evangelion – Shinji Ikari *Nichijou My Ordinary Life – The Narrator (Ep. 13) *Oh My Goddess! – Young Keiichi Morisato (Ep. 5) *Power Stone – Wangtang *Project ARMS – Al Bowen *Project ARMS The 2nd Chapter – Al Bowen *Puppet Master Sakon – Sakon Tachibana *Re:␣Hamatora – Momoka (Eps. 7 - 12) *Red Baron – Soleil (Ep. 23) *Regalia The Three Sacred Stars – Johann *S.A – Father Takashima *Sailor Moon R – Grade Schooler (Ep. 52), Petz, Seireen (Ep. 54) & Vampiiru (Ep. 47) *Sailor Moon S – Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars – Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus *Samurai Deeper Kyo – Yukimura Sanada, Kousuke Anoyama & Rokuro Unno *Sgt. Frog – Hayato Okamoto (Ep. 233) *Shattered Angels – Walteishia *Shin chan – Yoko (Ep. 173) *Slam Dunk – Young Takenori Akagi *Sonic Underground – Manic the Hedgehog *Sorcerer Hunters – Mille Feuille (Ep. 2) *Soul Hunter – Fugen Shinjin *Super Robot Wars OG The Inspector – Ring Mao *Tamayura Hitotose – Fu's mother *Tamayura More Aggressive – Tamae Sawatari *Tamayura Sotsugyo Shashin (movie series) – Tamae Sawatari (Eps. 1 - 2, 4) *Tantei Gakuen Q – Kyu Renjo *Thunder Jet – Hiryuu *Tokyo ESP – Ayumu Ohzora *Tokyo Mew Mew – Deep Blue & Masaya Aoyama *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai – Shizu *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie – Adult Valkyrie *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2 December Nocturne – Adult Valkyrie & Valkyrie Ghost *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 3 Bride of Celestial Souls' Day – Adult Valkyrie *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 4 Banquet of Time, Dreams, and Galaxies – Adult Valkyrie *Vampire Princess Miyu – Matsukaze & Reiha *Violinist of Hamelin – Sizer *Virus Buster Serge – Leon (Ep. 7) *Yamato Takeru – Roka *Yu Yu Hakusho – 'Kurama/Shuichi Minamino (debut), Keiko's Friend, Keiko's Mother, Momorenja & Mother (Ep. 1) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 – Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *Zenki – Akira/Goki & Anju Anime Films *Ah! My Goddess – Young Keiichi Morisato *Ah! My Goddess the Movie – Young Keiichi Morisato *Alice in Cyberland (OVA) – Charlie *Apocalypse Zero (OVA) – Harara Hagakure *Armitage III (OVA) – Julian Moore *B'TX Neo (OVA) – Karen *Black Jack The Two Doctors Of Darkness (movie) – Brother *Captain Tsubasa Holland Youth (OVA) – Jun Misugi *Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2 The Sealed Card – Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue *Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card hen Prologue Sakura to Futatsu no Kuma (OVA) – Yukito Tsukishiro *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie – Yukito Tsukishiro *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) – Hideki Moroboshi *DNA Sights 999.9 (movie) – Tetsurō Daiba *Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (movie) – Prince Thio *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) – Shinji Ikari *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) – Shinji Ikari *Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo (movie) – Shinji Ikari *Fate/Prototype (OVA) – Rider's master *Earthian (OVA) – Elvira (Ep. 3) *Fw:Hamatora (movie) – Momoka *Glass no Kamen (OVA) – Maya Kitajima *Hyper Doll (OVA) – Erika *Jigoku Sensei Nube (movie) – Kumiko Ijima *Humanity Has Declined – Fairy (Special 4) *Koro Sensei Quest! (OVA) – Itona Horibe *Landlock (OVA) – Agahali *Leave it to Kero! Theatrical Version (movie) – Yukito Tsukishiro *Legend of Crystania The Motion Picture – Genoa *Legend of Crystania: The Chaos Ring (OVA) – Genova *Kodocha (OVA) – Akito Hayama *MAPS (OVA 1994) – Shian *Megami Paradise (OVA) – Juliana *Meltylancer: The Animation (OVA) – Melvina MacGarlen *Miyuki chan in Wonderland (OVA) – To Li *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (movie) – Shinji Ikari *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (movie) – Shinji Ikari *Persona 3 the Movie #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream – Ken Amada *Persona 3 the Movie #3 Falling Down – Ken Amada *Persona 3 the Movie #4 Winter of Rebirth – Ken Amada *Rayearth – Eagle & Emeraude *Sailor Moon R: The Movie – Mamoru Chiba (as a child) *Sailor Moon S Movie: Hearts in Ice – Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus *Sailor Moon SuperS (special) – Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *Sailor Moon SuperS Movie: Black Dream Hole – Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *Shin Evangelion Gekijō-ban :|| (movie) – Shinji Ikari *Suteki desu wa, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo no Cardcaptor Sakura Katsuyaku Video Nikki! (OVA) – Yukito Tsukishro (imitated by Kero) *Tamayura (OVA) – Fū's mother *Twin Bee Paradise (OVA) – Seeds *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie – Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report – Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) – Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho II (OVA) – Kurama *Yu-Gi-Oh! The movie – Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *Zetsumetsu Kigu Shōjo Amazing Twins (OVA) – Messiah Lady Songs * Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Angel Beats! – Ayato Naoi *Assassination Classroom Assassin Training Plan – Itona Horibe *Battle Arena Toshinden 2 – Tracy *Battle Arena Toshinden 3 – Tracy *Battle Arena Toshinden Ura – Tracy *Bleach Soul Resurreccion – Tier Halibel *Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair – Nagito Komaeda & Makoto Naegi *Danganronpa Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls – Makoto Naegi & Nagito Komaeda *Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc – Makoto Naegi *Imaimo – Ryugo Kobayashi *J Stars Victory VS+ – Misogi Kumagawa *Last Bronx – Yoko Kono *Magic Knight Rayearth – Princess Emeraude *Majikoi! R – Cookie *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 – Ken Amada *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 FES – Ken Amada *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 Portable – Ken Amada *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax – Ken Amada *Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth – Ken Amada *Star Gladiator – June *Street Fighter EX2 – Sharon & Nanase *Street Fighter EX3 – Nanase *Tengai Makyou Daiyon no Mokushiroku – Seiya *Tomb Raider – Lara Croft Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Makoto Naegi' in the Danganronpa Series *'Nagito Komaeda' in the Danganronpa Series *'Sailor Uranus' from Sailor Moon *'Kurama/Shuichi Minamino' in Yu Yu Hakusho *'Tier Harribel' in Bleach *'Shinji Ikari' in Neon Genesis Evangelion *'Manic the Hedgehog' in Sonic Underground *'Yugi Muto' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 *'Yami Yugi' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 *'Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue' in Cardcaptor Sakura *'Melvina McGarren' in the video game Melty Lancer Trivia *Her bloodtype is B'''. *Her favorite role is voicing Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho, she also made her debut of voice acting by being cast in the said series. *She also loves voicing '''Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon, Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Melvina McGarren in the video game Melty Lancer. *Her hobbies are ceramic art, dancing, driving, swimming & traveling. *Megumi also likes Drawing portraits & taking naps. *Because of her husky voice, she is often typecast as either young men and boys or tomboyish females (a famous example of this being Sailor Uranus, a popular character from Sailor Moon known for being a charming tomboy in her civilian form). It is also because of this that she is sometimes referred as "Aniki" ("Big brother" in Japanese, usually used in gangs) by fans. *She now wears reading glasses whenever she voice acts. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES